The New Arrival --- WINDOWS
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say another being has been created in Celestia that could be a good thing or bad thing for Neptune and her crew! Rated K ...For now.
1. Chapter 1

One more experimental idea before I go and try to update stories that I seem to be abandoning ^^;

* * *

"Woah...Where...Where am I?"

A small bird flew past a girl with multicoloured hair which had red, green, blue and yellow in different shades on different corners.

(Welcome to Gamindustri.)

The girl jumped. "Who?" She whispered to herself, still unsure of her own voice.

(Don't be afraid. My name is Brain. I am simply the conciousness that resides in Celestia. Where you are currently standing.)

Unsure of who this 'Brain' was the girl simply nodded. "Okay..."

(You have been born with the power of Gamindustri's power core. The power core which is powered by four powerful items known as Share Crystal's-)

The girl cut the entity off, "Wait, what's my name?"

(Ahaha, your name is Windows.)

Windows blinked. "Windows?" She repeated. "That sounds like a rather weird name..."

(You represent the essense of Celestia. The reason that when the CPU's are all finished with their work they come here. You control a vast resource; you are the internet, the communication and the general conduit that all power resides in. You must be careful though. You can still be tempted by evil. So, be aware.)

Windows nodded. "Okay..."

(I am just finishing your design. Hold still or sit down please.)

Windows slowly sat down seeing as that was the more better thing to do. "Will I meet these...What did you call them?"

(CPU's?)

"Yes. C. P. U...What does that mean?"

(Console Patron Unit. I will download a lot of Gamindustri's knowledge to your cell brain chip so you can know all of this. You will know more as time goes along I suspect.)

Windows took in a deep breath and found that 'Gamindustri' ,or rather Celestia, smelled so...Beautiful. It was as though...It was as though she was in a dream-like world.

(You have a mission as well. Should you choose to accept it?)

Windows looked up as a light blue skirt appeared on her, followed by a blue t-shirt (circle neck), blue shoes with white stripes on the sides. And finally a golden clip that was attached to her skirt.

"What is it?"

(Windows. As you have just been born, you have the option to decide which nation to visit first; Lowee, Leanbox, Lastation or Planeptune. Be advised however, that should you decide to live in one, which I am sure you will - You will need to organise living arrangements with whoever is in the relavant location. For Lowee, The CPU is Blanc. She is a quiet character, two hyperactive sisters who are much younger then her but Blanc has a temper that can be...Lets just say, a real pain at times.)

Windows nodded as she was taking this in. "Okay...What about Leanbox?"

(Leanbox's CPU is Vert. Vert is a more mature sounding character, she likes to game a lot on various console devices and even on a PC. Personal Computer...I'm sure you're familiar with it?)

Windows felt like she was nodding for eternity but nodded again. "Yeah. PC's run my operating system, right?"

(Correct.)

Windows smiled. "Okay."

(Lastation is led by Noire and Uni. Noire is the older sister of the two-)

"Wait a second, why doesn't Leanbox have a...a..."

(Candidate?)

Windows felt her knowledge start to add up/load in. "Y-yeah."

(There was a major console war, many years before you really came into your own, Windows. Or, before you were born if that's easier to understand. I am starting to wonder that myself, but seeing as the Power Core spawned you instead of a sister for Vert. Then I suppose that could be considered a reason in of itself. Back to Lastation - Uni is the younger sister. She is always wanting to be noticed and acklowedged by her older sister. Even for small things. But that is something I'm sure you know by now, correct?)

Windows closed her eyes. "Yes. And Planeptune is led by Nepgear and Neptune...Neptune being the lazy CPU and Nepgear being the one who has to take up the work as the younger yet taller one?"

(You work extremely fast, I'm proud to say. Excellent work.)

Windows giggled as she opened her eyes. "That's my job, right _Brain_?"

(That's right. I'm getting a, call I suppose you could say, so bear with me.)

The connection went silent and Windows stood up. "This place...Is so beautiful..."

She opened her right hand out and rose it to the sky, the sky itself changed to a more calmer yet lighter shade of blue. It suited her...and the surroundings as all the creatures all started to gather near her. They liked her...They liked her a LOT from the looks of it.

Especially from the cat that shuffled around her legs several times, which made her giggle.

"I'm ticklish...I'll have to tell Brain off for that..." Windows mumbled to herself with a smile.

(Planeptune. Neptune/Nepgear's room.)

Nepgear was snuggling up to Neptune while she slept. Neptune was asleep until a few seconds later when she snapped both eyes open. "Woah!" She said mostly to herself. "That's an intense amount of power!"

Nepgear was not fazed in the slightest. She was...

 **"ZZZZZZZ."**

Sound asleep. Well, true and proper.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

Windows was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest when she felt a tremor in her bloodstream. She shuddered. "That's not nice..."

(Calm down Windows. That's just your senses letting you know that a CPU is on the way to see you or greet you. Seeing as you're new and everything.)

Windows looked into the sky and nodded, standing up she looked around and began to walk forwards...Until she saw something pink pop its head out from behind the massive tree in the centre of Celestia.

"Hiya! Hey Onee-chan! She's over here! And she's a girl! A Cute one at that!"

Windows smiled at the pink clothed girl and offered her hand to her. "I'm Windows...What's your name?"

Ram smirked and walked closer and took ahold of Windows' hand and shook it gently. "Ram's the name! And don'tcha forget it!"

Windows smiled at Ram. "Nice to meet you Ram. Tell me, how did you get up here?"

Ram was about to answer when Blanc came around the corner with a look of exhasperation on her face. "Ram, don't run off-Oh..."

Windows bowed to Blanc the second she saw her. "Hello. I'm sorry, were you worried about her?"

Ram crossed her arms in a huff. "No-one needs to worry about me! I'm perfectly capable to be by myself!"

Blanc walked towards Windows and stopped a few steps before her. "So, you're the new one..." She looked her up and down. "Cute."

Windows blushed as Ram giggled. "That's what I've been trying to tell her!" Ram flailed her arms around as she walked next to Blanc.

Windows shook her head with a soft smile, trying to get rid of the blush...That only seemed to grow. "You are Blanc, correct?"

Blanc nodded. "I'm surprised you know me so quickly. Did anyone tell you?"

Windows' smile stayed as she kept quiet. Then after a few moments she nodded. "Something like that."

Blanc looked to the sky and had a soft smile on her face, almost mirroring Windows, but then looked back to her. "So... You're the representivie for-"

Windows nodded. "Celestia."

Both Ram and Blanc blinked. "Eh?"

Windows sighed out and then shook her head with a smile still on her face. "I represent Celestia. The reason you are all still here... Let's just say...A Conduit-type relationship."

Ram pipped up. "So, you're the bowel and we are the cereal!"

Blanc frowned. "I wouldn't go that far..."

Windows put a hand behind her neck and giggled nervously. "I wouldn't either. Say...Is it just you or?"

Blanc went to shake her head. "No. I think the others are coming at some point to meet you. Some of them said they wanted to meet you while others were just getting out of bed. But that's what I heard from Brain..."

Windows nodded.

Ram looked at her older sister. "Say, Onee-chan?"

BLanc sighed. "Yes Ram?" She was a little bit tired of having to answer Ram quite as much as she did, but she did anyway. Duty and all that.

"Can we take Windows home with us?"

Windows stopped moving and Blanc looked at Ram with a, 'What the hell?' look on her face. "What!? I was just asking! It's not like I want to kiss her or anything stupid!"

Blanc shook her head. "I'm sorry Windows. Ram seems to be rather...Over the top today"

Windows blushed. "N-No! It's no problem, I mean, I've just been born so...So, that's all I need to say really."

"Ex...Excuse me. You're Windows, right?"

Windows blinked and looked to her right and saw a girl in a light blue outfit (much similar to Ram) and nodded. "I am. You must be..."

"Rom!" Ram exclaimed as she rugby tackled her sister to the floor. "Creeping up on poor Windows like that!"

Blanc sighed out. "If I wasn't in your presence Windows, I would be more angry at the moment..."

Windows nodded. "It's no problem. I know that about you from Brain after all~"

Blanc stopped for a moment. "What..."

Windows looked up and pointed to the sky. "Brain. He's told me a lot."

Blanc looked into the sky as her trademark red eye appeared. "If I EVER MEET YOU, I'll TEAR YOU APART!"

(Oh dear, well, it's just as well I don't have a personification...Isn't it, Angry White Heart?)

Windows started to laugh as Blanc looked at her and huffed, looking away but then looked back with a mild smile on her face. "Whatever."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Sorry, my brain is frazzled at the minute. I'll resume when I get inspiration again! ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Windows walked with Blanc and Ram+Rom for quite awhile while thinking. 'I wonder who I'm going to meet next...'

"Hey Hey, Windows! I've got something to tell you!"

Windows blinked and looked to Ram, "What's that?"

"Onee-chan's got a problem..." Ram walked a little slower so that she was in step with the new arrival.

"What's that?"

"She's having trouble getting to a new part on her book. It's a romance novel..."

Blanc's eyebrow twitched as she spun around, walking backwards. "Ram, that's enough. I don't want to talk about my author-like habbits in front of anyone...Least of all our new friend."

Windows smiled. "It's no problem. I know you're a private person Blanc. I won't ask."

Blanc turned around and had a small faint blush on her cheeks. Windows seemed to be so kind...Yet, with a flair of mystery about her. Why had she been created? Was she special to Celestia as a whole in some way? Why had-

"Ummm, Onee-chan? You're going the wrong way." A small timid voice piped up and Blanc blinked. She had walked in her whole world of questions that she had completely forgotten their intended destination. Such a Blanc thing to do! Honestly!

Windows giggled as she headed towards the warp-point for Celestia to the rest of the entity known as Gamindustri, mostly guided by Rom and Ram as Blanc was still catching up. "So... I assume-"

"Hey ho!"

'A girl dressed in white with pink hair... Now who could...Wait...Isn't that?'

Windows froze as she looked neigh on terrified because the girl had appeared (seemingly) out of no-where.

"Ummm...Onee-chan? You kinda scared her..."

Another girl, taller, appeared next to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What's your name? Eh? You're cute as well! Almost rivaling me and my awesomeness!"

"Oh Onee-chan..." The taller girl smacked her forehead with her hand.

Windows shook her head and came back to life. Yep, Neptune and Nepgear. This was them alright...No doubt about it.

Windows smiled at Nepgear. "It's okay." She saw Nepgear blink in partial-confusion but she giggled none-the-less.

"You know us?"

Windows nodded. "Yeah, Brain told me."

Neptune puffed her cheeks out. "JEZZ! I wanted to introduce myself properly!" She looked to the sky, "Next time, don't tell her about me!"

(Not MY fault if you choose to be late to the party, eh Neptune?)

"Speaking of late. Where's Vert and Noire?"

Neptune looked over to Blanc and shook her head. "I have no clue. They were behind us waiting to get into the portal but..."

"They must be arguing...Again."

Neptune smirked. "Just like us, eh?"

Blanc sighed. "I suppose so."

Windows couldn't believe her luck, first she was talking to just Ram yet now she was talking to almost the entire collection! This was a good day. She would have to put up with lonely days though...She had to admit, the prospect of that didn't really make her feel that good.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

"Tell me something. Please?"

Blanc and Neptune both looked to Windows at the same time - Both curious as to why she was asking something when Brain should have told her everything (and I mean LITERALLY EVERYTHING) she wanted to know by now. Windows blushed at the attention at first, but it quickly went away.

Neptune smirked. "Leave it to good ol' Nep! I'll tell you whatever you wanna know! Includ-"

"Including the time you stole my pudding?" Blanc slyly added to her Planeptune friend.

Neptune looked to Blanc with a look of disbelief. "Well, I never!" She commented in an overly dramatic voice.

Ram tilted her head at Windows. "What is it?" She asked.

Windows looked to Ram and her eyes started to glow. "How big is Gamindustri? As in, just how big is each nation? Which would you say is the biggest? When does-"

"Shh!" Nepgear exclaimed rather loudly to Windows who jumped, her eyes almost turning more static blue.

"G-G-GGah!" Windows stuttered. "What...What is it?"

Nepgear pointed to Neptune who was still taking in the questions (IE. Rubbing her chin which she imagined had a fake beard on), Blanc who was writing down the questions (IE. To understand them better probably...). Ram and Rom who were looking at each other with confused expressions...

"Oh dear..." Windows lowered her head. Her first problem. Her eyes lit up again as Brain downloaded some more data into her so she wasn't so destressed.

(Calm down Windows. It's just data overload. They will all recover in a matter of moments. You'll see.)

The portal which was in front of them looked like a glowing set of gates. Windows watched as each of the people she had met came back into their own senses (Neptune took longer...), and they headed back through the portal.

Windows on the other hand just stood and was almost frozen in place. She had only just been born...And she was ALREADY being faced with going somewhere new?

"Nuh-uh..."

(What's wrong?)

"No. Nope...Nooooope."

(Oh for Celestia's sake! Windows! CALM your processor chip! It's just a flash of light! You'll feel nothing!)

"That's what you said about the download! It stings still!"

(It was a big file!)

Ram reappeared from the portal and tilted her head at Windows.

"You okay?" Ram whispered to her.

Windows blinked into life and shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She repeated over and over again. "Too much! Too much..."

Just before anything else could happen, Ram walked closer and took Windows' right hand into her own. Making Windows blink and look at her, confused. "It's okay Windows. I was scared at first. Petrified even. It's nothing to be scared off...Trust me." She gave the hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly.

Windows gulped and looked to the sky, then to Ram. "Are you both absolutely SURE about this?"

(Absolutely.)

Ram nodded at her. "Positive. You'll be fine. Come on... They're waiting for us."

Windows slowly nodded and took more steps towards the portal until she started to feel its pull slightly on her. "Will I be able to come back?"

(I told you before - You are Celestia's representive Guardian. You can come back whenever and however you like (:)) But I'd prefer it if you would come back not-drunk.)

"Drunk? Doesn't sound very nice..."

Ram giggled and pointed to Windows. "I can't imagine you dr-drunk! Bwahahaha!"

(Downloading...)

Windows froze for a moment then when her eyes flashed, Ram gulped. Normally, flashing eyes meant dangerous things...But not today.

"Oh..." Windows whispered. "I see..."

(Yeah, so if you can avoid that. That'd be great. =D)

Windows giggled. "Alright. Anyway, Ram, shall we?"

Ram nodded and walked into the portal, taking Windows with her. To their next destination...And a place Windows would need to get very intimately familiar with:

 **Gamindustri.**

* * *

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

As the portal closed behind the two, Windows' mouth flew open at the endless realms ahead of her.

"This is..."

Ram laughed and looked to Windows with a smirk. "Its amazing, ne? This is what our place is like!" Ram looked to Rom who was sitting with Blanc over on a nearby bench. "Looks like they got bored..." Ram smirked and walked very slowly over to Rom, most likely hoping to scare her.

Windows on the other hand was busy scanning the world of Gamindustri...Or at least - Part of it.

Windows walked forward... Right into the middle-

"And I'm telling you gaming is the LAST thing on her mind!"

"Don't be so selfish! She can't love dressing up as much as you do!"

"How dare you!? It's COSPLAY, there's a difference! Not everyone plays a MALE character in Four Goddess Online!"

"!? How could you POSSIBLY know?"

Windows had walked right into the middle of an argument. Between Noire and Vert no less.

Windows tried to ignore them though. She had been told by Brain a few things about these two and it was that when they were in 'argument mode' it was usually wise to ignore them... Which she was doing, right up until-

"Hey?"

"You!"

-She was spotted.

Windows froze until Neptune popped up and looked between Noire and Vert. "Lonely Heart, Vertious, this is Windows! And she's come to look around every nation, starting with mine!"

Windows almost felt like slapping Neptune based on the information Brain had downloaded to her. Normally, Neptune would run her mouth which would get her in HEAPS of trouble... But that...Was the least of her worries.

"I'm NOT lonely!" Noire looked away then proceeded to quickly mutter something about friends.

Vert's chest expanded a bit as she let out a huff. "Well, she should start with a WELL CULTERED nation...Mine for instance."

"Keep your BL games to yourself!"

"How rude! I will not allow you to insult the greatness of BL!"

Windows rubbed her forehead. This was getting a bit much. "Ummm..."

Nepgear stood nearby the four of them and looked at each one. "I think maybe Windows should decide? It is, her, trip after all-"

"Nonsense!"

"Sshh!"

"Not a chance!"

Nepgear felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head as she smiled wearily. "Sorry about them Windows... They can be a little...Competitive"

Windows nodded. "It's okay. I just didn't expect this much of an introduction. I'll visit Lowee's first... Then the others. Sorry Neptune-" She looked to her, "I think yours might be last..."

Neptune pouted and pretended to be sad. "Awwww, okay...I'll tell Iffy and Compa Allll about you then!" Neptune smirked.

Nepgear wanted to say something but Windows was already walking over to where Blanc, Rom and Ram were. Rom holding her head from where she had been hit by Ram's sneak attack (A tap on the head...More like struck on the head. But not enough to hurt...More like give a headache). Ram was sitting opposite her sister and Rom was sitting next to Blanc.

Windows looked to the tree behind the bench and then to Blanc who looked at her.

"I take it you want to visit our nation first?"

Windows nodded.

"Alright, well... Be prepared. It's a long walk."

Windows smiled. "I'll be okay."

Blanc nodded and stood up, going in the direction for Lowee's Basilicom with Windows apologising to the other CPU's and following along with Blanc.

"So..." Blanc murmured. "Why were you created?"

Windows blinked and tilted her head in a questioning way, question marks appearing above her head.

Now, THAT was a good question...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The New Arrival - WINDOWS

Chapter 6

* * *

Windows watched as Blanc and her twin sisters kept walking and walking...it was almost as though they were used to this route. Which was brand new to Windows.

"So, you dunno why you were created?"

Windows nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. But then again, I've heard a lot from the creator about all of you..."

Blanc felt her tongue almost click in irritation. That was Brain who had done that - She'd have to have WORDS with that creator one day...If she could be bothered. She had too many books to read through first.

Windows could only watch as the weather above them started to change - Becoming more wild and colder. Clouds started to form above them.

Ram looked up. "Oh GREAT...MORE rain!" She giggled excitedly.

Rom began to pick up the pace forwards. "We've gotta get back..." She whispered, her voice very low against the sound of the wind.

Blanc looked to Windows who was looking up still...This did concern her a bit. Why was Windows still watching the sky?

Windows narrowed her eyes as she traced something in the sky. Was it falling?

"Down here."

Windows cast her gaze to Blanc who, almost instinctively reached out to pull something out of Blanc's hair. "Hold still."

Blanc didn't want to stay still immediately, she was nervous about having someone other then her sisters this close to her, but she allowed Windows just once. After all, everyone should have a chance to be of help.

"Almost..." Windows leaned forwards and grasped a flower out of Blanc's hair, gently pulling it out so it wouldn't hurt the brunette.

Blanc couldn't believe it - But there was a sky blue flower that Windows removed from her hair.

"There. We can go now." Windows smiled and Blanc could only nod meekly. "S-Sure..." Blanc whispered back.

Rom and Ram looked to each other then giggled as they continued to walk towards Lowee - Which loomed into view after awhile.

Windows slowed down to a stop as her mouth went open. "Wow..." She mumbled in a low whisper.

Blanc could feel a smirk building on her features. This was a PERFECT time to gloat. She didn't want to make a bad impression or anything... "This is why Lowee is the most innovative nation. It has been built this way since longer then I can remember. I only try to nature its way of life. How long are you going to spend in each nation?"

Windows looked to Blanc. "Probably around 2 days a piece. Then I'll have to return to Celestia..." She looked down.

A blue coat caught her eye as Windows felt a soft hand touch hers. "...Don't be sad..." Came a timid voice. "We can always see you again, right?"

Windows looked up at Rom and nodded. "I...I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Blanc caught the uncertainty in Windows' voice but chose to let it slide, for now.

"Everyone! It's raining! LET'S MOVE IT!"

Blanc spun her head to spot Ram running towards Lowee. "Hold on a minute! Grrrrr!" She ran after Ram as both Rom and Windows headed after Blanc.

It didn't take the four to long to get the Lowee Basilicom/Palace like structure that Blanc/Rom and Ram called home. Windows could only feel her mouth open in a gape at how BIG the palace was! It was HUGE!

After getting inside, and sorting out a room for Windows to stay in for the night, Blanc retired to her room to learn more about Windows while Rom and Ram played for a bit. Windows observed them a bit.

"And that's where Fenrir's get their sharp teeth from!"

Windows nodded. "I see... hasn't anyone tried to rai-"

Ram nodded at her. "They have, they've tried to raise them and look after them but... Monsters will be monsters!"

Rom felt herself shudder as she remembered what Fenrir's looked like. "They are scary..." She whispered.

Windows felt herself agree with Rom's statement. "From what I've downloaded... Yes. They seem like it."

"Which nation are you gonna visit next?"

"Probably...Probably Leanbox I'd say." Windows whispered. "Then Lastation, with Planeptune being the final one."

"Seems like Auntie Neptune and Auntie Nepgear will be last on your list then..." Rom muttered as she went to find something.

Ram looked to Windows' curious glance. "She calls almost everyone Auntie. I'm surprised she hasn't called you auntie Windows yet."

Windows felt herself blush slightly. "Yea-yeah..."

Tomorrow would be interesting...That's if the snow/rain storm didn't get in the way...

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
